


手茧

by trick_capsule



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drummer Remus, M/M, No Plot, Short Story, band au, but another wolfstar trash, even alittle gross, guitarist Sirius, hope you like it antways, not sweet at all
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22145860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trick_capsule/pseuds/trick_capsule
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	手茧

“……”西里斯盘腿在地上坐着，直勾勾盯着沙发上的男友。

然而莱姆斯才懒得管他。如果他直接坐在瓷地砖上他也许会劝阻，但他百分百相信公寓里羊毛地毯足够保护西里斯免于感冒病毒的侵扰。

他们刚刚从南半球的艳阳回到在摄政河[1]边合租的公寓，卡姆登镇[2]难得有阳光，所以西里斯一大早就醒了，时差反应在他身上好像没有效力。尽管这次他学乖了，没有让莱姆斯也被迫和自己一起早起，但他出门晨跑的关门声还是打扰了莱姆斯的睡眠。他用全套英式早餐才讨回了男友的欢心。不是他自夸，他从尤菲丽雅那儿偷师学得的厨艺绝对是他把挑剔的聪明人牢牢拴在自己身边的一大助力。

吃完早餐后莱姆斯去厨房洗碗，烧水泡茶。西里斯翻出暌违半个月的Gibson Hummingbird[3]，在客厅里就地打坐，嘴里衔着拨片一根弦一根弦地调音，鼻腔里哼着无名的调子，不知道是在昆士兰的第几天想到的。太阳已经升得很高了，透过涂白漆的窗格在窗台边的置物架投下规规矩矩的若干块光斑，像是在冰箱回油一夜后的黄油冰曲奇。不大的客厅被映得亮堂堂的，居然看起来有敞亮之感，令人心情不由得好上几分，连边角翘起发霉的墙裙都没那么讨人嫌了。

西里斯合宜地用拇指指腹侧边扫出几个四级和弦音[4]，接过莱姆斯递来的马克杯，把秀气的鼻尖埋进去闻闻，闭上眼好似十分陶醉。莱姆斯毫不买账：他之前只扔了两个泰勒茶包，和往常一样，西里斯只不过是戏瘾又犯了罢了。

“太烫了。”西里斯诚实地说，抬头望着莱姆斯，灰眼睛无辜地望着他，把杯子递了回去。

见人形大狗丝毫没有起身的意思，莱姆斯叹了口气伸手替他把杯子放到两步之遥的波斯式矮茶几上，从“L”型沙发脚的五斗柜上面调了一本出门前没看完的小说，坐到西里斯对面，正对窗户。太阳直接照到书本上的光太刺眼，这样刚好。

实话说，他们的公寓布置非常糟糕。这个评价不是针对卫生条件，而是家居风格。屋子本来是传统的乔治亚[5]民房样式，规整对称，硬是被从宜家搬回来的沙发打破了格局。天花板上垂下来一盏自带吊扇的顶灯，壁炉架上本该镶嵌镜子的地方挂了一张浮世绘；尽管从窗外延伸出去的铁花架得以保留，但却被好养活虎尾兰和石莲满满当当地占据了；大理石面的宽阔飘窗可以容纳两个人缩手缩脚地挤在上面俯视楼下的运河；更不要说屋子里到处可见来自五大洲的纪念品。

不知道是因为天气太好，还是因为没休息好，莱姆斯发觉眼前的单词在渐渐模糊，他几次强撑眼皮，最后还是敌不过汹涌而至的睡意。无梦的安眠席卷而来的前一秒，他还听见钢弦震动，带动云杉木清亮的共鸣。

醒来时莱姆斯发现自己穿着早上的T恤和睡裤躺在床上，太阳已经落下去了，只剩下天边一道镀了金似的晚霞，夜幕压了下来。房间外传来黄油炒菌菇的香味和比早上流畅多了的旋律，刻意压低的人声吐词不甚清晰。他轻手轻脚地从床上起来摸到卧室门边往外偷看。暮色中黑发青年的轮廓被镶上一圈毛茸茸的金边，低吟浅唱的姿态仿佛阿卡迪亚的牧人。他静静地多看了一会儿。

“你觉得怎么样？”外面的人影突然开口问道，“你知道我能感觉到你在看我吧？”

“唔……不错，”莱姆斯不好意思地挠了挠头发，趿拉着拖鞋走出房间，“我还以为你不会写这种……”刚睡醒脑子还是迷迷糊糊的，莱姆斯努力在头脑里搜索合适的形容词，最后放弃了。他伸出双手比划了一个没有实际意义的手势，泄气地吐出一口气。“反正不像你平常的风格。不过还是挺不错的。”

“我亲爱的月亮脸，你真的什么都不知道是吗？”西里斯把琴靠到墙边，故意曲解了那个手势，展开双臂给了莱姆斯一个结实的拥抱。他深深地呼吸着莱姆斯发间油脂和洗发水的气味，喉咙里发出无意识的咕哝。莱姆斯挣了两下，无果，也就作罢，由着爱人使性子。

“这是写给你的。不录，不演出，只给你的。”语气里透着邀功似的雀跃。

即使在一起好几年了，莱姆斯还是无法坦然接受西里斯过于热烈直白的示好。他就像是一颗白炽的恒星，丝毫不计较得失地熊熊燃烧着自己的所有感情，爱恨都不屑于遮掩。而他却完全是另一种极端。他过于思前顾后的性子不允许他把心思都宣之于口，他更习惯于把它们融进日常生活中的点滴。

“手给我看看。”这也是他的一个习惯性自我防御机制：不知道作何反应时就会沉下脸，常常会被人以为触到了霉头。西里斯条件反射地伸出两只手，被抓住了左手才回过神，发现自己又没认出莱姆斯·卢平式害羞。

“你在……”害羞吗？

“别说话。”话还没出口，莱姆斯立刻阻止了他，“死皮又翻起来了。”

他在心里偷笑，不去戳穿他的Moony转移话题的技术有多拙劣。莱姆斯从来都学不会相信自己值得被欣赏和喜爱，每当他向他表达不加修饰的赞美时，莱姆斯就会像小动物一样慌乱地把自己，或者是自己的无措，努力藏起来。他看着那个毛茸茸的假装正经的头顶，胸腔里的笑意还是忍不住爆发出来。

“噗——哈哈哈！你真的太可爱了，莱米！”他再次不顾反对把莱姆斯按在怀里，胸腔被密集而短促的气流充满。稍矮的青年羞恼却又无能为力地被西里斯的双臂紧箍着，动弹不得。谁知道天杀的布莱克非人的臂力是从哪里来的，明明他才是打鼓的那个。

“放开我！你自己到一边笑去！”莱姆斯有点恼羞成怒地又做了一次无用的抗议，使劲想推开烦人的男友，依旧没有任何效果。

“不，”笑声停下了，但西里斯的气息还是断断续续的，“你得帮我处理掉它们，那些茧。我自己会撕破皮，那样就没办法练习了，还有印象吗？”

莱姆斯的肩膀垮了下来，放弃挣扎。“好，没问题，但是你得你先把我松开，我不认为我能带着一个人形挂毯去找镊子。”

“不用找，就在茶几下面的抽屉里面。”西里斯忙不迭回答，并响亮地在莱姆斯脸上亲了一口，但还是听话地撒了手，乖乖由着莱姆斯拉着他坐到沙发上。他顺手开了也是五斗柜上的特提亚台灯[6]。

尽管刚才玩笑开得有点过头，莱姆斯还是仔细地替他涂上护肤油，软化指尖上长期接触琴弦的硬皮。莱姆斯手上还带着床褥柔软温暖的温度，摩擦时似有微弱的电流通过。西里斯垂下眼睛看着莱姆斯一丝不苟且准确轻柔地顺着指纹的走向钳下一条条没有生命力的皮肤。明亮的灯光下，他的睫毛呈现出近乎透明的金黄色，像是拉斐尔的羽翼。

“……谢谢。”他捕捉到一声轻声的道谢。

“什么？”

“你写的曲子。它很美。”莱姆斯用软布擦干净镊子，放回原处，看向西里斯银灰色的眼底，“我很喜欢。”

他愣了愣，情不自禁地用嘴唇碰了碰爱人单薄的眼皮。他勾起嘴角：“不用谢我，你值得。”

-End-

[1] 摄政河：摄政运河 Ragent's Canal，位于伦敦中心城区北边的运河。连接帕丁顿湾(Paddington Arm) 和大联盟运河(Grand Union Canal)。伦敦居民区和著名景点。

[2]卡姆登镇（Camden Town）是位于英国伦敦市中心的一个地区，在行政区划上属于卡姆登区，距离查令十字有2.4英里（3.9千米）。在伦敦计划中，卡姆登镇是伦敦的35个中心地区之。

[3] Gibson Hummingbird: 吉普森(Gibson Guitar Corporation)旗下的一款原声吉他。14品D桶型方肩琴，锡特卡云杉面板，桃花芯木背侧，桃花芯木琴颈，玫瑰木指板和琴桥，频响均衡、音色温暖，适用于人声伴奏。

[4] 四级和弦：此处特指C大调下的4级和弦，即F和弦，是流行乐中比较常用的一个和弦，音调明亮。

[5] 乔治亚：乔治亚风格(Georgia Style)，指大约1714-1811年期间，流行在欧洲，特别是英国的一种建筑风格。这种风格是集大成的一种风格特征，它有巴洛克的曲线形态，又有洛可可的装饰要素。文艺复兴流传下来的古典主义有在当时著名建筑师帕拉迪奥的手下发扬光大。贝克街221B即为典型乔治亚风格建筑。

[6] 特提亚台灯：TERTIAL 特提亚，宜家售卖的工作台灯。经典的钢材设计，灯臂和灯头可调节，是一款灵活、实用的阅读灯。


End file.
